Atlantea
Atlantea is a town in the Void District and the seat of the Pumpkin Borough (despite not being its largest settlement). It was founded in September 2017. The majority of the town, including the central business centre and the district council building are completely submerged under Lake Void, having been built on the ocean floor. The town is located on the very eastern border of the Void District, and is currently accessible by road, rail or boat. History Altantea began construction in September 2017, with the underwater CBD. Soon after, several other suburbs started to appear, and the settlement eventually reached town status. Its name is derived from a genus of butterfly, inspiring the towns mascot, and is also related to the ancient city of Atlantis. Altantea's proximity to the border between the Void and Daydream districts has caused conflict in the past, and pressure prevent the town from spilling into the neighbouring district remains high. In 2018, Atlantea was struck by a major disaster in the form of The Great Floods of 2018, which devastated much of the CBD. Fortunately, the town eventually recovered, but the risk of another future flood is high. Transport Despite being mostly submerged underwater, Atlantea is easily accessible by road. A single road connects to the town: Windy Road, which connects to Cliff Road. The town centre is approximately two minutes from the M1 motorway. A large enclosed walkway connects the underwater section of the town to the surface-based suburbs. The Qualterzaxym Line also passes through Atlantea, making the town accessible by minecart. The station is located underwater, and the track currently connects to the Qualterzaxym Island station (although plans to continue the rail to Sunnyside are under discussion, with construction planned to begin in late January-early February 2018). Due to the coastal location of the town, Atlantea is also accessible by boat, with the closest settlements being Qualterzaxym Island, Neighbour and Liberton. Suburbs Atlantea is split into several suburbs, with each being built upon a different terrain type (underwater, surface, sky, etc.). Central Business District The main suburb of Atlantea (which is also the oldest of the suburbs) is completely submerged under the sea (Lake Void), built on the ocean floor. It contains the town centre, the district council buildings, the train station, a multi-tier farm building, one tavern and around half-a-dozen residential houses. The main street, Mor'du Crescent, curves around the bay, and several side streets run off in various directions. Terrestrial Atlantea This suburb lies on the eastern shore of East Island, bordering on the CBD territory. It contains mostly low, sparsely placed residential buildings, most of which are built along Windy Road. Being a very environmentally-conscious area, efforts are made to conserve the natural plants and wildlife, and gardens are planted throughout the suburb. Terrestrial Atlantea was the second suburb to be built, and its main purpose was to allow for faster expansion, as well as to provide more opportunity for landscape design and and to take advantage of more natural terrain (as opposed to the almost flat ocean floor on which the CBD is built). Stripped Spruce It's up in the sky and it's made of stripped spruce logs. Palms Suburb This suburb began construction in February 2019, with a design inspired by the Dubai Jumeirah land reclamation project. It fills the bay to the north-east of the city, between East Island and the mainland, with all of the buildings sitting on the surface of the water, surrounding a central floating island on which a palm tree stands. Plans to expand the suburb and create a second "palm" have been prepared, and will begin construction if ever the population of Atlantea becomes unmanageable. Other Notable Facts Turtle Breeding Atlantea marks the very first location where turtles were released into the wild, carried as eggs from the great turtle farms of the Adventure World. Although the creatures have now spread throughout the kingdom, the western shores of East Island remain a popular breeding ground, with dozens of the creatures often crowding onto the roads and gardens. See Also * The Great Floods of 2018 Category:Settlements Category:Void District